All Mine
by DreamingwhileLucid
Summary: Percy has wanted Audrey since he was fifteen. On his eighteenth birthday, someone else decides they want her to. Percy isn't willing to give up without a fight.


Audrey was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She and Percy were introduced when he was fifteen and she was eighteen. Percy knew he wanted her that first time he saw her. She had smiled at him and remarked on what a cute name Percy was.

Percy spent the next two years of Hogwarts striving to achieve top marks so he could then win the coveted Head Boy position at Hogwarts. When it was all over and done with he got a job at the ministry, as the minister's junior assistant. His summers were spent wooing the girl that he knew would be his wife one day. Percy was prepared to sweep her off her feet as soon as his eighteenth birthday rolled around.

"My son, a ministry worker. I would prefer you go into my department but I'm proud of you anyways."

"Oh Arthur! Not that again!" Molly smacked her husband in the shoulder.

He laughed, nursing the injury. Molly was a strong woman, especially when it came to her kids. "I said I was proud of him. And I mean it Perce. We're all really proud of you."

"Thanks dad. Thank you everyone."

Percy searched the crowd, skipping over the faces of his parents, his oldest brother, his youngest siblings, the twins, and his two honorary family members of Hermione and Harry to finally seek out Audrey…talking to Charlie. He frowned at the couple but didn't move to separate them. He had too many pairs of eyes on him to do anything at that exact moment.

When Percy had finished opening his horde of presents and most of the family had retired to the kitchen to help Molly finish dinner, Percy found himself wandering towards Audrey. Charlie had wandered off.

"Hey Audrey."

She turned with a smile, placing her drink on the table next to the couch before throwing her arms around Percy. His heart leaped and he wound his arms around her torso. "I can't believe it. You were just a baby when we first met."

Percy snorted. "I'm three years younger. Might I remind you that you are only twenty-one?"

Audrey shrugged. Percy frowned. She had missed what he was trying to say.

"Auds…I'm eighteen now. You said when I'm eighteen that we could-"

"Percy," Audrey pulled away, "Please…not right now."

"I've waited three years already for you. Why can't I have you already?"

"I'm not something to own Percy!"

Percy frowned. Two years ago, when he was sixteen, he had told Audrey, then nineteen, that he had feelings for her. She had told him that he was too young. He begged for her to tell him when he wouldn't too young. She had said eighteen. He was eighteen and he was ready to have her.

"You know that's not what I mean Audrey!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Please Audrey…" Percy took a step forward, letting his hands rest on her hips. She moved backwards until they were hidden around the corner. Percy pressed his lips to hers. Audrey was staring at him with wide eyes when he pulled away. Percy groaned, pushing away. "You can't say that you don't feel anything when you look at me."

"Just give me some time Percy. You just finished school."

"I'm still too young?"

"…I'm sorry Perce."

Percy shook his head, unable to reply. He turned and walked away, wanting Audrey to chase after him, tell him that he wasn't too young. Three wasn't too young. She didn't follow. Percy kept walking until he was upstairs and hidden in his bedroom. He collapsed on the bed. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

Someone laughed in the hallway. Percy's eyes shot open. He recognized that laugh. He was up and poking his head out the door of his bedroom. What he saw shocked him.

Charlie had Audrey pressed up against the closed door of the bathroom. Their lips were connected and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She got his hands under his shirt. Charlie pulled back.

"No. My mom is just downstairs. In here." Audrey clung to Charlie as he opened the door behind her into the bathroom. She buried her head in his neck.

Percy looked on, dumbfounded, but didn't step out of his bedroom until the door had slammed shut. He walked cautiously toward the door and threw himself against the wall next to it when Charlie started speaking. There was no silencing charm. He could hear every word he was saying. He wished he couldn't.

"You're gonna be sore after I'm done with you. Never forget who fucked you this good."

"Charlie," Audrey purred. Percy's heart clenched. Was she really going to sleep with his brother? In the bathroom down the hall from his room? When their mother was downstairs? When Percy was right there?

Percy could only imagine what was happening behind the closed bathroom door. His imagination went wild.

Audrey was moaning. Charlie was probably focused on the delicate, pale skin of her neck. Nipping and biting and sucking until she was covered with love marks, hickeys that marked her as Charlie's and no one else. Slowly, he'd slip a hand under her shirt and brush a hand against the fabric of her bra. Percy heard her squeak with pleasure. His member twitched in his pants. He searched the empty hallway with his eyes before pressing a hand to his clothed member, trying to calm it. It twitched again under the weight of his hand. He bit down on his lip to suppress a moan.

Now Charlie would work his way to the clasp of the bra, mouth still on her neck, so he could undo it and have more of her to touch. Audrey moaned again, long and loud. Percy gasped and dug his fingers into his jeans. He reminded himself that it was his brother in the bathroom and he was about to do to the woman that he liked what he wanted to do to her so badly. His grip loosened.

Charlie would have her shirt and her bra off by now. Audrey would wrap her legs around his waist, begging him to give her more. His lips would come down on her breast, suckling on the soft skin. Audrey was mewling in the bathroom, her breath quickening. And then Charlie was speaking. Percy pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear him better.

"You've got to tell me what you want Aubrey. Is it this?"

Aubrey cried out. Percy imagined Charlie flicked her sensitive nipple with tongue. She shuddered and then cried out. Percy assumed he had done it again, to the other one this time to make sure that both were receiving pleasure.

"You like that? What about if I do this?" Charlie's voice was low. The bathroom fell silent for a few seconds and Percy wondered if they had finally gotten smart and decided to put a silencing charm on the room. Seconds later and Aubrey cried out. Percy bit down on his tongue to keep from doing the same. Images raced through his head. Charlie dipping his tongue into her navel, his hot breath against her taut stomach before he began to move lower.

Her shorts would get in the way and he'd be forced to rip them off, leaving her only in a pair of underwear. Percy's mind betrayed him by imagining the girl left in only a thong. Charlie would smirk with satisfaction before kissing up her thighs. Percy could hear the girl shifting on the counter, biting back moans as he made his way to her most sensitive spots. He gasped again and looked down to find a tent in his jeans and boxers.

Searching the hallway with frantic eyes, Percy finally dropped his jeans and boxers and wrapped a hand around his hard member. He bit down hard on his tongue to keep from crying out. He yanked on his dick, throwing his head back, mouth hanging open.

Aubrey screamed this time. Charlie must've reached his destination. Percy imagined him nuzzling into her heat, biting down on the thin fabric of her thong and dragging it down her legs. She was now sitting naked on the counter in the bathroom. Charlie would look over her entire body, thanking Merlin for giving him something so beautiful, something that Percy wanted, someone that Percy would never have.

"What do you want?" Charlie whispered. Percy's eyes went wide. He wanted Aubrey to say his name. To walk away from Charlie and fall into his arms. He could treat her right, could love here. Charlie would go back to Romania tomorrow and he'd never touch her again. Percy would always be here. He leaned against the door, one hand resting on his member and the other on his door.

"You. Fuck me Charlie." Percy's heart fell, shattered.

"In time darling."

Audrey gasped and Percy began to stroke himself. He could see Aubrey throwing her head back in ecstasy as Charlie pushed a finger into her. Percy tugged on his dick, listening to her whimpers every time Charlie pushed another finger in. He counted four when she started crying out.

"Charlie! Charlie! Fuck!" Percy screwed his eyes shut as her words faded into moans. Charlie would now work his tongue into her folds. Her moans grew louder and came quicker. Percy could tell she was on edge. "Please Charlie…just fuck me."

"As you wish." Percy hesitated, his dick throbbing as he listened to Charlie push his pants and then his boxers down. He could hear the tear of condom wrapper. Charlie inherited something from their dad apparently. Percy could only imagine how many times he had done this that he happened to have one on hand at moment's notice.

"Charlie!" His name rung around the hallway and Percy was sure someone downstairs had heard her. He leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to run up the stairs and find Percy with his dick in his hand, listening to his own brother fuck the girl he was in love with.

But it never came. All Percy could hear was the slap of skin against skin as Charlie thrusted into Audrey time and time again. She moaned, no longer coherent enough to form words. His strokes around his dick became harder. It was aching beneath his fingers. Percy worked it faster and harder.

"Do you like it rough little girl?" Percy froze again, straining to hear Charlie's words. "That's me inside of you right now. Fuck you're tight. Merlin, how long have you been waiting for this?"

"Since I first met you."

"Good answer."

Percy choked back a sob. His hands continued moving until he finally shot his load across the wall opposite of him. He breathed deeply, the sounds of the two in the bathroom still washing over him. Finally, he slipped his limp member back into his boxers and pulled his jeans back up. He picked his discarded wand up from the floor and cleaned the wall and his hands. He waited for the couple in the bathroom to finish and gave them a few seconds before knocking on the door.

"Charlie, are you in there? Mum says that dinner is ready."

"Okay little bro." Charlie opened the door, grinning at his brother. His eyes were wild and his hair was sticking up in angles. He cocked an eyebrow at his brother, attempting to still his beating heart. Charlie reached out to ruffle Percy's hair. "Now it looks like mine."

Percy flinched when he remembered where these hands had been. Charlie grinned and excused himself to start down the stairs. Percy sighed and went to flick off the lights in the bathroom. He assumed Audrey wouldn't want him to know he was there.

"Oh, sorry Perce." Audrey appeared from behind the door. Her cheeks were read and there was a telltale dotting of hickeys along her skin and shoulders. Her shirt was buttoned wrong. His heart flipped in his chest. Audrey smiled, embarrassed, before moving around him and going in the same direction that Charlie had.

"Hey Audrey."

"Yeah Perce?" She turned back around to face him. He was still staring into the bathroom. There was nothing left behind but Percy still thought it looked dirty.

"You've got something on your neck."

Percy flicked off the light and turned to walk away from Audrey. She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry Percy."

This time, Percy didn't miss out on his chance to respond.

"Don't be." He was just Charlie's little brother. A workaholic. A ministry worker. The middle Weasley. The brother that was missing his Bill to his Charlie, his George to his Fred, his Ron to his Ginny. He was just Percy.

He shrugged his shoulder to force her arm away and continued his trek down the hallway and into his bedroom. He locked the door behind him and clenched his fists at his side. Tears ran down his face. He scowled. "Don't be. Because one day you're going to be mine." Percy clenched his teeth. "All mine."

**A/N:** I have not been able to write a one shot in years. The last one shot I started for Victoire/Teddy is now 99,470 words long…and no one is ever going to read that. Lol.

Well this changed a bit from what I was originally going to do. It was going to be Audrey cheating on Percy once they were already married but I changed my mind halfway through.

This is definitely some firsts for me. First sex scene (which sucked) and first time ever writing Audrey. I don't like her very much but I love Charlie and Percy. I don't write them very often either but I need to write for both of them because Percy is like this tortured soul that doesn't belong anywhere and Charlie is a sex god/animal, among other things. My Charlie is usually gay but in this story he's probably bi and just looking for a good fuck from whoever he can get it from (which is everyone). I hope you guys enjoy it.

It was just a spur of the moment thing when I was taking my microeconomics test (that I failed). I just like the slightly controlling Percy. The one that wants the perfect life and would do anything to get it. I did always think it was sad that Bill had Charlie. The twins had each other. Ron and Ginny have each other. And then poor Percy is just alone. Percy needs love too. Too bad I killed his love…I have talked too much. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
